Where the Sky Meets the Sea
by BrokenFaerie16
Summary: As a lifeguard on Seattle beach, Bella is used to meeting new people - watching them come and go, making friends and helping a fair few of them; but after one particular rescue will this new family make a more lasting impression on her heart? AH
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey peeps! So this is my new story...anyone up for some hot Doctorward and Heroella? That's what I thought. This chapter is just a taster, more of a chapterette – kinda cute and small...I just want to pet it; anyway there is a little bit more written but I wanted to stop this chapter here before it became a huge mofo of a Chapter with a capital C! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did I wouldn't need to have three jobs whilst at uni...I do own a really cool, deflated birthday balloon with colourful flowers on! **

"Hey Bella!"

I groaned internally as I walked up the ramp to the blue and yellow Lifeguard tower.

"Hey Mike; been busy today?"

He looked up at me from the desk we all shared, currently lost under a stack of paperwork and equipment.

"Not really; a couple of jelly fish stings, a few lost children – 'bout it."

I smiled back at him in answer before making my way across to the locker room at the back of the tower; the blinds were drawn in here causing the temperature to drop a fraction and the room to be lost in semi-darkness. Being careful to skirt around the sofa that I knew was next to the door and the table in front of it, I edged over to the opposite wall where a stack of lockers occupied the space next to the large window. After twiddling the pole on the blinds to let in an ounce more light, I could finally distinguish the dial on my locker at the top.

I swear the guys gave me this locker on purpose, my 5"4" stature meant I couldn't see in properly unless I was on tiptoes – causing my entire body to stretch, which I'm sure they knew. I could almost feel Mike's eyes on my bum as I dumped anything valuable out of my bag and into my locker; car keys, purse, iPod, leaving only a spare tank top, towel, notepad and my latest book in the bottom.

Shuffling in the next room and the sound of someone clearing their throat made me turn round; Mike was leaning on the door to the staff room looking in at me. He looked down at his feet before meeting my gaze.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come for that drink tonight after you finished your shift? I get off at the same time and I know this really great bar not far from here. What d'you think?" He looked so hopeful I almost forgot it was Mike I was speaking too.

"Umm, sorry Mike, Jasper gets home from his trip today so I was going to make him a special 'Welcome Home' type meal." I cringed as he visibly drooped; seriously, you think he'd get the hint after so many excuses that I just wasn't interested. He looked genuinely upset and a wave of pity and guilt washed through me; "Maybe another time, yeah?"

His shoulders straightened and he flashed a very white grin in my direction at my last sentence; "I'll hold you to that!" he purred in an attempt at a seductive tone, it took all I had to repress the shudder that threatened to rip through my body.

'I bet you will' I couldn't help but think grumpily.

It wasn't that he was 'bad' looking or a _complete_ creep; I just wasn't interested in Mike. In fact, he was quite handsome, if you go for that whole 'surfer-boy-next-door-golden-Labrador-look'. His blonde hair was just an inch too long to be called short and his blue eyes _were_ rather sweet; but even though his body had obviously benefitted from the workout that is life for any lifeguard, his face still had that boyish roundness which was extended with the light dusting of freckles across his straight nose. I'm sure that to many women he would be irresistable, but for me – no. There was no spark, no attraction (at least on my part) and even though I turned him down at least once every day, I knew he could and did get over me quickly enough by flirting and doing god-knows-what-else with Jessica.

A glance at the clock in the office made me realise I was nearly late to sign in.

"I'll see you later, is Jake out by the chair?" He nodded so I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way back out to the sand, waving goodbye as I went.

As I meandered over to the other side of the beach I had to dodge several groups of squealing children and the many picnic areas that were beginning to sprout up everywhere – I could tell that the weather forecaster's promise of sun today had not gone unnoticed. Sun such as this was a rarity for most of the year in Seattle; so when the temperature finally rose enough to be worthy of the title 'hot', everyone, and I mean _everyone_, took advantage of it. I was going to be working extra hard this afternoon if the beach continued to fill up this way.

The sight of the large, raised chair, bright white against the golden sand and looming towards me, broke me from my thoughts. Without thinking about it consciously, my eyes roved to the large, tan figure at the top.

Reaching the bottom of the ladder, I cleared my throat, drawing the attention of the well muscled man. Upon seeing me his face broke into a grin before he half climbed, half jumped down (an act which caused a flash of jealousy to rip through me as I realised that never in a million years would I be able to do that without face planting into the sand – I was so clumsy I was practically disabled).

"Bells! Glad you could make it! I thought I was going to have to rescue you again." His voice was deep and manly, but his eyes (brown, like the rest of him) sparkled like a little boy's.

"Hi Jake! I'm not that late am I?"

He laughed, "Only five minutes but I know you, you're never late and I also know that five minutes alone with Mike is about as long as you can take without giving into the urge to roundhouse kick him."

I swatted his arm playfully, but couldn't stop the giggle that escaped as the image of me kicking the 6"0" Mike flashed through my mind.

"You _do_ know that I would never kick him don't you? Or anyone else really for that matter?"

"Yeah," Jake sighed dejectedly, "but I can always hope, right?" He smirked at me, before scrambling back up the ladder to pull his rucksack out of the cubby hole beneath the seat.

Jacob Black was one of my best friends. I'd first met him six years ago on my first day as the new lifeguard for Seattle Beach. It was only meant to be a part-time job whilst I was in college, but even when I'd finished my degree in English Literature and the time came for me to quit, I just couldn't do it. My reasoning being that the hours were flexible, the money was good, I enjoyed it and it gave me the space I needed to write without the pressure of bills that I couldn't pay.

Jake had been my first friend at the beach; when I joined the team, the other guys were sceptical that someone as small and as 'delicate looking' as me could actually save someone – but halfway through my introduction talk I'd spotted a man in trouble. I had been a lifeguard since my Sophomore year in Forks – working weekends at the pool in Port Angeles, so without thinking, I grabbed the nearest rescue can and ran into the water.

It was the furthest I'd ever gone to get to someone and the cramp that I had from dragging the heavy plastic floatation device was almost crippling. But I refused to give up – I wanted to show Mike and Eric I could cope and anyway, this man's life was at risk.

Looping his arm through the belt, I made sure he was holding on tight before turning to the shore.

By this point, I was also having doubts on my ability, but the sight of Mike up to his waist in the water and Eric being held back by a tanned man at the edge, gave me the adrenaline burst I craved and I sped back to the beach.

A crowd had gathered eager to see the action and any excitement that followed. They erupted in cheers as Mike helped me pull the exhausted man ashore.

As he and Eric bent over the man checking for injuries, I rose on unsteady feet and swayed for a second, until the man who had been restraining my colleagues wrapped a strong arm around my waist and led me into the tower.

"And _that _boys," he called happily over his shoulder, "is how it's done!"

After making me a cup of strong, sweet tea and finding me a towel and an oversized T-shirt with 'Lifeguard' written across the chest in bright red, the strange man had sat me down and introduced himself as Jacob Black – Head Lifeguard for Seattle Beach.

He begun by saying how impressed he was that I hadn't seemed put off by the guys' assumptions that I was too much of a girl to be any use. Apparently, this was their normal reaction to anyone less muscled than themselves and already this week, they had deterred three other potential lifeguards from the position. I made sure to smile and laugh in all the right places as he described some of the boys' wilder attempts at weeding out the weak candidates; and thanked God that they trusted too much that I was scared to break a nail or the like, and didn't try anything on me.

After a while, I found myself to be genuinely enjoying his company and when Eric and Mike had returned at the end of their shift and apologised for doubting me I was so happy that I didn't think twice before accepting the position on a trial basis.

Over the three years of college I spent most of my time studying but any free time I found would be spent at the beach. I loved the feel of the sun on my skin (even though, annoyingly, it never seemed to get any less pearly white), and the rush you get as you swim out to someone in trouble is a feeling I haven't yet managed to replicate with anything else. So I carried on, I finished my course, graduated, found a house only a few minutes' walk from the beach and stayed put. I can't think of anywhere else I've been happier.

Of course, my Mum was upset that I hadn't moved to Jacksonville with her and Phil after college, and Dad was sad that I hadn't returned to Forks – but Renee was much too flighty to honestly remember that I wasn't there most of the time and Charlie was only a few hours' drive away from Seattle.

The thud of Jake's bag as it hit the sand focused my attention on him once again as he descended the ladder (this time, much more sedately), to fill my vision.

Raising my hand to shield my eyes from the blinding sun, I looked up at him.

"Jees, Jake, have you always been that tall?" His low, husky laugh shook his entire six foot five frame and his eyes danced.

"Sure have squirt. Anyway, I'd best be off, Nessie's parents are coming round for dinner and I'm meant to be picking up the drink on my way home. Don't forget to sign in when you get up there, and watch out for the kids – there's bound to be trouble today." Folding himself almost in half, Jake bent down and gave me a quick squeeze before snatching his bag off the floor and hoisting it across his broad shoulders. With a final wave, and a smile on my part, I watched as he turned round and surrendered himself to the endless flow of people milling around and made his way back to the tower.

Readjusting the strap on my shoulder I made my way up the ladder, stowing my bag in the cubby hole as I went, before settling myself in my seat. Reaching to my right, I unhooked the flipchart on the side of the seat and filled in the time next to my name, then proceeded to check the equipment around me. I slid the whistle on its long cord around my neck, made sure the megaphone was strapped securely to the arm rest and that the rescue can was attached to the other arm for easy access (there's nothing worse than getting stuck halfway down the ladder with the lead in a mess and someone waiting in the water). Pulling a pair of super-visibility binoculars out of my bag and being satisfied with my safety checks, I leant back and let my mind drift slightly as I continuously scanned the beach and the water.

Jake and Nessie were possibly _the _cutest couple I'd seen since my high school friends, Ben and Angela. Nessie had been my first roommate at college and surprisingly, we got on brilliantly. In an attempt to get me to stay at home, Charlie and his friends had been telling me horror stories of their college roommates and needless to say, when Nessie walked into our room on induction day, her wild red curls blowing manically in the breeze from the window and her porcelain skin positively glowing with energy, I had a fleeting desire to run for the hills, but the smile she proceeded to grace me with and the friendly hello soon calmed me down and we'd been close friends ever since.

Even Charlie liked her, and that was saying something, as he regarded anything even remotely linked to Seattle as being the reason his only daughter was no longer at home.

I'd been working at the beach for about 2 months when Nessie had deemed it upon herself to come and pick me up after a particularly long shift; and when she arrived, in my batted, red Chevy, I made a point about introducing her to Jake. I'd had my suspicions since meeting him, and after that first look he gave her, everything I had begun to think seemed undoubtedly solid. I knew she was beautiful, and she was just as smart with a wit that could cut, but the look Jake gave her was similar, in my view, to how a dying man would look at a glass of water. I was certain she felt the same, as she did a thing rarely seen in her case; she giggled – properly giggled, a full out, girly, fluffy pink, meringue-type giggle.

I only just managed to contain my excitement at my own match-making capabilities.

Since then, I'd rarely seen one without the other, except for those times on duty when Nessie had been unable to think of a reason to drop by.

I fully expect Jake to propose any day now – they've been a 'couple' for five and a hald years now and anyone with eyes can see that they are made for each other.

A squeal below me shifted my awareness to a large group of children, ranging vastly in ages, who were chasing each other round the bottom of my chair. Blowing my whistle to get their attention I explained that it was dangerous to run around the chair like that and that they could quite easily get in the way in an emergency; after making them promise to steer clear of this area, and giving a quick warning about going in the sea without an adult, I left them to their play.

The beach was definitely filling up and my eyes followed the group as they made their way, shrieking across the sand, towards several large groups of families. One little boy, quite clearly the youngest by a long way, must only have been about four and I couldn't stop the smile that split my face as I watched him trail behind the others, desperately trying to keep up, his brown curls dancing in the wind.

Fingering the cord on the whistle, I scrutinized the now packed swimming area.

'Yes', I thought, 'today is going to be interesting.'

**AN: Ok, so there we are...and I promise – the drama is on the way *Mwahaha* Oh! And Edward too ;) Loves me some Edward...**

**Anyhoo, reviews are better than hugs from Jake so leave me some lovin' and make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Tada! Told you there was more...I'm actually trying to be organised with this – let's see how long it lasts eh?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I do own a cuddly toy Giraffe called Ronald from Marwell Zoo and a car called Reginald. **

By midday the sun was directly above us and the heat, for once, was sweltering. Being so high up and without any form of shade had resulted in me taking off my tank top and shorts, leaving me in just my red tankini.

At 3 o'clock, the sun was just as harsh but the wind had also picked up. Tugging my long brown hair into a sloppy ponytail, I stiffened at the sight of the ever increasing waves. The beach was still crammed full of families and groups; the wind, just taking the edge of the otherwise unbearable heat, was encouraging people to stay longer than they would usually have done.

Normally, it would have made me smile to see so many people enjoying the beach like this, but with the waves rolling onto the shore more and more ferociously, I was starting to get worried – if the waves kept picking up speed and height the way they were, it wasn't just the odd child or weak swimmer I would have to keep my eye on, everyone would be in danger.

Twisting slightly, I leant over the arm rest, fingers fumbling across the flipchart until they found the walkie-talkie strapped next to it. Whilst my eyes continued to scan those entering and already in the water, I brought the radio up to my mouth and clicked the dial tone.

I heard Mike pick up in the office,

"Yeah Bells, everything ok out there?"

"Hi, Mike. No, I'm worried about the wind – it's been picking up all afternoon, have you seen the waves coming in at the minute? It's not bad enough to shut the sea but I'm, getting concerned about the number of kids still out there. Can you or Eric start walking round to warn the groups with children? I don't want anyone out there unless they're seriously strong swimmers until it calms down." There was no mistaking the tone of panic beginning to work its way into my voice.

My breathing hitched as I watched the group of children I had seen earlier playing in the surf, laughing and yelping as it ran over their toes. It would be so easy for them to get swept away.

"Sure thing Bella, wow, you weren't joking, those waves are really coming in now. Pity I can't go surfing. Still, I'll get Eric to mind the office and I'll start walking round – you keep a look out."

"Thanks Mike – maybe you should call Lauren in a bit early too, we could do with the extra pair of eyes right now." I knew it was unlikely she'd turn up for her shift early by her own accord, but maybe she would surprise me one of these days. Lauren, the newest member to our ranks, was not as dedicated to this job as some of us would like her to be – I was seriously beginning to get frustrated with her now, but it wasn't my place to say anything so I'd promised myself I wouldn't bring it up unless something warranted the attention of someone superior.

"Ok Bells, I'll give her a ring. Stay safe!" he replied buoyantly.

This time, I left the walkie-talkie in easy reach, not strapping it back to the chair – instead, preferring to leave it in my lap as I scanned the choppy water with my binoculars.

Bringing the binoculars down, I focused my sight on the shoreline, noticing as I did that the group of children had reduced in number. Several of the older children had left as well as the cute little boy I'd seen earlier.

Deciding that I should probably tell them to get back to their parents, I shifted towards the edge of my seat. I stopped short, however, as a woman only a few years older than me at most walked over to them and crouched down – her spiky black hair now level with their chins.

The children seemed to listen intently to what she was saying before they all bounded back up the beach towards one of the larger groups.

Once I had satisfied myself that the group had safely returned to their parents, my gaze shifted back to the sea which was now made of high, dark blue waves – not a good sign.

After a couple more minutes of examining those in the water, my attention was caught by a huddle of children waving in my direction.

They were standing in the shallows and on closer inspection, I realised with a jolt that some of them were the older children I had met earlier.

My senses sharpened, and as they did I picked up the tone of panic in their shouts. One of the boys, who looked to be about thirteen, was alternating between waving at me and pointing out into the distance.

With a sinking heart my gaze snapped to the direction he was indicating.

Out, _way_ out, in the vast expanse of now murky water, struggling to keep his head above the waves, was the cute little boy.

My body went into autopilot.

Slamming my hand down on the little button under my arm rest to get the attention of whoever was in the office, I simultaneously untied the rescue can.

Without moving my line of sight from the little boy I descended the ladder as fast as possible, then sprinted towards the incoming waves – blowing my whistle as I went to clear a path.

Running until I could no longer touch the bottom, I plunged, head first, into the water and kicked off powerfully.

Resurfacing several metres away and breathing deeply I focused immediately on the tiny figure in the distance.

This is what I had been trained for; this is what I lived for.

With well-practiced, long, smooth strokes I found myself quickly cutting a path through the waves.

I was about six metres away from him; I could see all the beautiful brown curls I had admired earlier plastered to his forehead, the dimples that punctuated his rosy cheeks and the expression of absolute terror on his face.

"I'm coming," I called, desperately trying to make myself heard above the crashing and pounding of the sea around us. "Don't panic, nice deep breaths sweetheart and kick your legs for me."

At the sound of my voice the boy started sobbing, but he did as I said and I sighed in relief as I watched him stay on the surface for longer.

He looked cold and exhausted; I had to get him out soon if he was going to avoid catching hypothermia. In this job, getting back to shore was only half the problem.

A surge of triumph rippled through me as I stretched my hand out towards him and caught hold of his forearm. I pulled him close to me and supported us both by treading water. The boy sagged against me.

"Ok sweet, I'm Bella. What's your name?" I asked softly.

"M-Mathew" was the stuttered reply.

He was freezing – I needed to get him back now!

"Alright Mathew, we're going to swim back now. You see this big red thing?" I motioned towards the can and he nodded. "Ok, I need you to be really brave and hold on to it as tight as you can. Can you do that for me?" another small nod. "Good boy. Now, I'm going to loop your arm through this," I slipped the cuff over his hand and tightened it till I was sure he couldn't fall out.

"Now, be brave as you can Mathew, I'm going to pull you back."

Repositioning the strap across my body and checking one final time that he was holding tightly to the handles of the rescue can, I dragged my now aching body towards the sand.

I'd reached the halfway mark when I noticed him slipping, his hands to cold and his little body too tired to hold on anymore.

Stopping my movements, I turned to face him again.

"Mathew, can you hold onto my back?"

I heard a quiet sound of conformation.

Tugging him towards me gently, I looped his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist before setting off again.

Within minutes I felt his weight sliding off once again. I stopped, the waves continuing to slap against my back harshly, and pulled him round into my arms.

"Hold on tight to me tight," I whispered in his ear and I felt a weak nod against my shoulder in return as he buried his face into my neck.

Wrapping my left arm around his tiny frame, I used my right one to stroke awkwardly through the now grey water.

A little further and my breathing was laboured, the muscles in my sides were screaming in protest as every movement stretched them to the extreme. A stitch was forming in my chest and I had to stifle a groan at the distance that was left to cover.

Mathew whimpered against me and I took strength from the knowledge that another life rested in my hands.

Ignoring the pain, I carried on and nearly cried in relief as I saw the sand drawing closer.

Through the haze from the sea spray, I could just make out the shape of the jeep – blue lights flashing – and the large black mass of the crowd that had gathered along the shore.

Just a bit more and we would make it; just a few more strokes.

Mathew slipped in my arms and I was forced to rest again to adjust my hold.

Above the roar of the swells that were coming in even faster now, I suddenly heard three short, sharp blasts of a whistle.

Help was coming.

Mike or Eric was in the water swimming out to meet us; not wanting anyone to have to swim far in this water, I struggled on. Even the strongest of swimmers can be swept away.

I was utterly drained. It was all I could do to keep us both above the surface as Mathew's weight on my chest made it even more difficult to get the oxygen that my lungs craved. My entire body was ice cold and I could feel the strength being sapped out of it with every unwieldy movement.

Suddenly, all I could hear was shouts and screams of horror from the crowd on the beach. For a moment, my fatigued brain couldn't understand what had happened – then it clicked.

I felt the familiar, unwelcome pull below me as my body was hauled back out to sea – just as it does in the seconds before a big wave comes in.

And by the strength of that tug, I mean _big_.

"Mathew! Take a deep breath and hold it, shut your eyes too."

His cold little face buried deeper into my neck and I felt his chest expand and stop.

Filling my lungs as best I could, I held Mathew tighter to me and bobbed underwater.

The wave that hit us was enormous.

It crashed directly onto us and the weight of all that water pressing down completely submerged us – despite my furious attempts to stay near the surface.

After a few seconds, some of the pressure lifted, allowing me to kick upwards once more – my head breaking the surface quickly.

I heard Mathew's harsh gasps of air and silently thanked God that he'd done as I said.

Before I could work out which way I was meant to be swimming in I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, dragging my backwards.

"Bella!" Mike's voice was urgent.

"I'm ... ok. Help me ... get him back," I spluttered.

Mike pried Mathew out of my arms before holding him securely to his chest, then reaching out to me.

I stopped him, Mathew was the priority here.

"I can get back myself – just take him."

A flash of indecision crossed Mike's face before his eyes tightened and he let go of my wrist.

Turning back to shore, we both kicked off as hard as we could – I hadn't realised before that my toes could just brush the bottom; the wave must have brought us further in than I thought.

Every muscle protested as I fought to move forwards, but thankfully, water gave way to sand underfoot, and I staggered a few steps before my knees gave way.

As Mike ran ahead, cradling the boy to his chest, I crawled on my hands and knees out of the surf.

Up on the sand, I could see Mike bending over the boy who was now wrapped up in a blanket, patting it to dry him off, whilst another man ripped open the packaging for a foil blanket with his teeth.

I didn't recognise him, and my eyes were so blurry I couldn't make out any details from this distance.

"Bella? Bells, are you ok?"

I hadn't noticed that I had sat down, just out of the water, until Eric's concerned face and voice penetrated my concentration.

When I didn't answer, he looked at me closely.

"Christ Bella. Your lips are blue." He looked panicked. "Can you stand?"

I made a non-committal noise as Eric yanked me up by my waist. The harshness of the movement forced the air out of my lungs and I sagged against Eric's shoulder.

He seemed to deliberate for a moment, before bending his knees slightly and scooping my legs out from underneath me.

I squeaked in shock before attempting a half-hearted protest.

He didn't listen and instead moved up the beach in long strides before placing me gently next to Mathew and throwing a towel around my shoulders.

Mike was still watching over Mathew with concern, but the strange man had shifted positions and was now standing over me.

My eyes travelled up long, muscled legs, passed a pair of red board shorts, across a tightly knit pack of abs, a smooth pale chest, broad neck and defined shoulders before finally resting on his face.

He was tall, that was my first thought. However, this was quickly replaced by thoughts of 'Greek God'.

He was gorgeous – but not in the usual sought after, 'celebrity' way of blonde surfer-boy hair and baby blue eyes.

No, this man had hair that shone like bronze in the sun. His face was strong, the features defined and chiselled. And his eyes! Oh, his eyes were the most startling green I had ever seen.

His mouth (very kissable) was open in an 'o' of shock and he seemed to shake himself before quickly folding himself in front of me, much more gracefully (to my disgust – was there anything he couldn't do?), than I could ever exhibit.

I really hoped I wasn't drooling.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. Even his voice was gorgeous, like velvet – soft and musical.

"Huh?" was my eloquent reply.

"I'm a doctor, are you hurt at all ma'am?" he repeated.

After blinking a few times and mentally checking for limbs and other vital areas, I concluded that I wasn't.

"N-no, I'm fine" I mumbled, just as a massive shiver sent my entire body into spasms.

"That doesn't look like 'fine' to me," he said, his hands coming up to rub my shoulders with the towel. "The ambulance will be here in a minute, I'd like you to come with us so I can check you out, I mean, check you over."

Behind me, I thought I heard a snort from Eric and my brain fought to work out what he'd said as the man himself almost appeared to flush a little darker.

Repeating his speech in my head, it twigged and I felt the all too familiar heat spread rapidly across my body in a blush that was sure to be seven shades of red.

He didn't mean it of course; it was just a slip of the tongue. There was no way an Adonis like him could ever possibly be interested in me – it was a mistake, and now he was embarrassed because he probably thought I would take it the wrong way and come on to him.

A high pitch scream made me jump and the God-like man swivelled round in the sand, breaking eye contact.

With much pushing and shoving through the crowd, three more of the most beautiful people I'd ever seen broke into our little circle. "Mathew!" sobbed a woman so breath-takingly beautiful that whatever self-esteem I had managed to preserve was promptly shattered into itty-bitty crumbs. She was supermodel stunning – long wavy blonde hair (natural, may I add), big blue eyes framed by dark, curly lashes and a body so perfect, I'm almost certain, that it could make a grown man cry with lust.

She definitely went in and out in _all _the right places, her sun dress clinging artfully to her sculpted body, making me feel very self-conscious of my meagre curves and B-cups.

This woman was utter perfection and I found that extremely intimidating; especially as not one inch of her looked fake or enhanced. It was as if a higher being had singled her out as the one woman on earth to put the rest of us in our places. And at this precise moment, sitting and shivering in the shadow of the bronze-haired man, I knew mine was nowhere near here – I was completely out of my depth.

Behind her came possibly the biggest man I had ever seen. If I thought green-eyes was tall, this man was a giant; I was getting vertigo just looking at him. His blue shorts did nothing to cover the size of his thighs. His bare torso was much more defined than the God standing next to me. I doubt I could even hold his bicep in my hands. All in all, he was enormous!

Something about him struck me as familiar, his face perhaps, with a few of his brown curls tickling his forehead in the wind. Mathew's curls.

Practically running to keep up was the young woman I had seen earlier. She was also stunning, but in a much different sense than the blonde.

This woman was tiny, much shorter than me (and that was saying something), her black hair was cleverly spiked in every direction – producing a sort of halo effect. Her features were small and perfect, making her positively pixie-like. The shade of her baby blue eyes matched those of the big man's exactly.

I watched, the gears in my head whirring as the blonde woman threw herself at the little boy and sobbed into his hair as she pulled him onto her lap.

The big burly man dropped to his knees beside the pair, a look of complete relief on his face, and pulled both the woman and Mathew onto his lap effortlessly.

Also watching the obvious reunion, the small woman let out a deep sigh.

"Thank God – for a minute there..." she shook her head, unable to finish her train of thought. Even her voice was beautiful, the sound of tinkling bells (a horribly cliché description, but the only thing it could possibly be compared to).

"Rose, Em..." the God before me leant towards them but didn't move from me, "he's going to be ok. Mat's just cold and tired, alright? The ambulance will be here in a second and we're going to take him in and get him warmed up – but he'll be fine in no time." His velvet voice was soft and reassuring.

The man who I took to be 'Em' turned towards him, silent tears sliding down his face – it looked wrong, he shouldn't look sad, it didn't suit his features.

"Thanks Edward" his voice was deep and sincere – if not a little husky from crying.

Edward, so that was the gorgeous man. Edward. It was perfect – just like him.

I suddenly became very conscious of the feeling of several pairs of eyes on me.

Looking up, I vaguely noticed Mike and Eric attempting to shoo the last stragglers away, before my gaze settled on the five people in front of me. All of whom were now staring at me with varying degrees of concern and curiosity.

I realised how unprofessional I must seem. In an attempt to save a shred of dignity, I tried to move my legs into a position that would allow me to stand. Unfortunately, my body no longer wanted to cooperate as shivers continued to rack my body.

As if sensing my desire to get up (everyone but 'Rose' and Mathew was now standing and it made me uncomfortable craning upwards), Edward lent down, slipped a strong arm around my waist and lifted me easily.

He held on to me whilst I regained my balance. My head was pounding and once I let go I found myself swaying slightly. This appeared to heighten his worry and Edward reached out once again to steady me – this time with an arm around my shoulders.

He felt nice against my skin that was not covered by my regulation swimsuit. I could feel his muscles pressing against my back and I wanted to feel more, however he kept the rest of his body angled away from me. I couldn't help but be disappointed.

It was silly to think he'd want to be any closer than necessary to me. He was a God. He was just being the polite and concerned Doctor.

Nevertheless, I was struck by a sudden and compelling urge to snuggle closer to him, to feel both his arms wrap around me and pull my body into his.

The large, bear-like man stepped towards me and held out his hand. I took it nervously (I always hated the confrontations with relatives), his palm practically swallowed mine.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, this is my wife Rosalie," he pointed to the blonde woman who was still cradling Mathew although her tears had finally abated. "Thank you for saving our son; we don't know how we can ever repay you."

His eyes had filled with tears again and his voice was so earnest I felt myself blush.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella. And honestly, you don't need to do anything. This is my job and it's enough for me that Mathew is safe."

Emmett released my hand. I expected him to just walk away, but instead he grabbed me in a hug that had me gasping for breath, my feet no longer touching the floor.

I began spluttering as the air was squashed from my lungs.

"Jesus Emmett, she can't breathe!" shouted Edward.

At once, he let go and I slipped out of his hold.

I barely registered my knees starting to buckle before an iron band constricted around my waist and my back was pressed against something hard and warm.

After waiting for the black dots to clear from my vision, I cautiously peered up through a curtain of hair.

Rosalie was now standing up, Mathew held securely in her arms, and all three adults were staring at me in what appeared to be disbelief.

Embarrassed, my eyes flitted downwards and my gaze took in, not an iron band, but a pair of arms around my mid-section, the hands spread out on my stomach and under my breasts.

My heart-rate immediately sky-rocketed as I realised who must have caught me.

I turned my upper body towards him as the hand lowest on my stomach lifted and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

Edward's green eyes met my muddy brown ones. My heart skipped a beat.

"Are you alright?"

His eyes held concern and a hint of something else I couldn't decipher. For a moment I was totally unable to speak as my brain was completely occupied with trying to work out what exact shade of green his eyes were.

Finally dawning that he was waiting for an answer, I forced my lungs to draw in a jagged breath.

"Yes, I'm ok, thank you," I replied shakily.

The tension in his eyes relaxed but his hold on me did not.

"Good," he breathed. "Otherwise I would have had to kill my brother."

This statement confused me for more than one reason.

Perhaps realising my bemused look was not my normal expression, Edward checked himself.

"Oh, of course! I'm sorry. I am Edward Cullen, Emmett is my older brother, and that," he gestured to the tiny, black haired woman, "is our little sister, Alice."

As if this introduction was suddenly her cue, Alice moved towards me.

Great! Another completely flawless and graceful person.

She moved fluidly as if she was dancing, each step flowing seamlessly into the next.

Standing before me, her blue eyes shone with excitement and she was practically bouncing on the spot. Something told me that she was usually just as perky.

"Hi Bella. It's nice to meet you."

The hug that she gave me was more careful than Emmett's but still awkward as Edward was yet to let go of me.

I smiled at her shyly as she pulled back.

Even though I had 'saved' their son/nephew, this family was being particularly friendly. Normally the relatives or group would thank us for whatever service we provided then leave the beach as soon as possible after all the health checks and paperwork.

The sound of sirens woke me from my musings.

As the ambulance was directed over to us by Mike, Eric came over to our gathering – raising his eyebrows at the sight of me still pressed against Edward's chest. Heat rushed through me.

"Right. We've got some paperwork for you all to fill out but I think we should wait until Bella and Mathew have been looked over at the hospital." Turning to me he said, "We called Jake – he wants to see you so I suggested he brings all the forms to the hospital. Will you make sure everyone who needs to fills it in?"

"Yeah, 'course." As if he needed to ask.

"Thanks Bella. Ok, who's going in the ambulance?"

Two paramedics dressed in green overalls and each carrying rucksacks appeared behind him.

"Mathew," I said at once. "He was in the water longer. I'm fine anyway. I really don't need to..."

"Bella please," Edward cut me off. His voice was low and husky as he almost whispered in my ear. "I want to make sure you're ok – you need to come to the hospital, please?"

Meeting his eyes at that moment, I would have given him anything. I'm sure I melted from the inside out, just a little.

"Ok," I breathed. "But I refuse to go in the ambulance."

He chuckled, a rich and sexy sound – I was willing to bet the mere sound of it made girls weak-kneed; heaven knows it was working on me.

"Not a problem."

Addressing the group once more, he said, "Rose you and Emmett can go with Mathew in the ambulance. I'll bring Bella and Alice in the car."

"Sure," Emmett replied before flinging the keys at Edward which he caught one-handed ('perfect reflexes' – something else I could add to the mental list I was keeping), and following Rose, Mathew and the paramedics up the beach.

"Let's go!" bounced Alice.

Edward made a move to go but I turned and put a hand on his chest to stop him before realising my mistake as he tensed. I stepped back sharply, my face burning along with my hand which was still tingling from the contact with his bare chest.

"Umm, I need to get my er, my bag."

I started towards the chair, but Edward got there first.

Hoisting himself effortlessly up the ladder, all I could do (and to be honest, all I _wanted _to do) was watch as the muscles in his back bunched and rippled as he reached up and gathered my belongings from the cubby hole, before jumping down to the sand.

Slinging the strap over his shoulder, Edward turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"That everything?" he asked. Nodding, I reached out for the bag but Edward simply shook his head and moved to stand next to me, slipping his arm around my waist once again and forcing me in the direction of the carpark.

At some point Alice had disappeared but as we reached a large, red Jeep she materialized next to me, lugging two bags bursting with beach things and several plastic buckets and spades – for someone so small she sure could lift shit!

"Ok, I've got all our stuff, now to get 'Little Miss Hero' here to the hospital" she said, climbing (and I use this word literally) into the front passenger seat.

Edward moved to open the back door and before I could even begin to consider how in the world he expected me to climb in there without a grappling iron and a pickaxe, I felt him move behind me and scoop me into his arms before depositing me gently into the seat behind Alice's. Hoisting himself up next to me, he leant over with the seatbelt to click it into the buckle; looking up into his eyes as he withdrew I fought to understand the emotions in his features. The backs of his fingers brushed against my exposed collarbone as Edward made sure the seatbelt settled across my shoulder, and I gasped again at the fizz of electricity that spread throughout my body at his touch.

Once he was satisfied that I wasn't going to fallout or something, Edward jumped down and shut my door before sprinting round the back of the car to the driver's side. Upon hearing the engine roar to life I closed my eyes and leaned back into the seat, sagging slightly from tiredness; Edward and Alice were conversing quietly in the front and it wasn't long till the gentle motion of the car and their voices lulled me into a doze, but not before I had time to wonder if Edward was single.

**AN: Ok there we have it, chapter one is now complete...coming up...well, yeah ok it's an EPOV and although I usually hate stories that show one chapter then have the next repeat it but from another perspective – this is what will happen. BUT! Before you all throw stuff at me, I promise the chapters will be significantly different – I'll keep the repeating to a minimum...pinky promise.**

**However, it does mean we get to see a bit of quality Cullen-family time ;)**

**Reviews are better than hot Doctorwards' giving you a shoulder rub to warm you up...so leave me some love chickums and I'll keep writing!**


End file.
